


The End of the End of the World

by ArgonSwan



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, I haven't written creatively in years, I'll write the whole thing eventually(??), Ihavenoideawhatimdoing, M/M, barely any proofreading, eventually going to be a full fic(?), just getting it out there, more angst from the author in the notes trying to explain shit than the actual character, planning on doing the same bit but from Tweek's pov next, smol teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonSwan/pseuds/ArgonSwan
Summary: A look into Craig's mind in the aftermath of his "break up" with Tweek.Just ignore this, it's mostly abstract angsty bullshit but I'm keeping it here because it's the first work I had the courage to post on here.[see notes for some important(?) explanation / context]





	The End of the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semantically Challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188) by [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/pseuds/TeamAlphaQ). 



> Okay so I have plans for a Tweek and Craig fic about how these little idiots (among other supporting characters) learn about each other and themselves as they grow up in the ridiculousness that is life in South Park (and adolescence in general).
> 
> BUT - I'm just recently getting back into writing and I'm having trouble getting started. (Too many ideas, not enough self-control to pick one and start writing, the usual)
> 
> Lots of fluff. Lots of angst. Kids being stupid because kids are stupid. Feelings being stupid because feelings are stupid. Kids with feelings being stupid because kids with feelings are stupid. Ya get the drift.
> 
> **edited after stepping away from it for a bit, hopefully it's better
> 
>  
> 
> _Just read the notes at the end if you give a shit about context / a fic that may or may not mostly just exist in my mind and not paper as of now / some other stuff you don’t really need to know but there it is anyway_
> 
>  
> 
> It's a bit of a clusterfuck, but thanks for reading!

The countdown to the end of the world was unremarkably anticlimactic.

 _Where_ were the billowing clouds thundering in the distance? The crackling electrical storms? The torrents of debris-cluttered floodwaters? The howling, flesh-stripping winds?

 _Where_ were the swelling tsunamis looming over the horizon? The bone-rattling earthquakes? The all-consuming landslides and avalanches?

 _Where_ were the jagged fissures cracking up through earth’s crust? The choking explosions of ash and rock? The rivers of lava? The cyclones and tornadoes? The flurries of snow and ice? The roaring fires and burning embers?

The screams as thousands of windows shatter in surround-sound? The ensuing panic as concrete foundations crack and brick walls crumble? The strangled cries as the sky blackens and the air thickens with dust? The salty wetness of tears marred by the sharp, coppery taste of blood?

 _Where_ the hell was all the devastating destruction???

 _Where is my damn apocalypse?_ Craig huffed to himself, opening his eyes.

But nothing had changed.

Craig felt heavy. The harsh, tinny sound of the bell ringing made him flinch. Students poured out the front of the school, but he couldn’t get his legs to move. Craig was a large boulder in the middle of a river and the students flowed effortlessly around the immobilized boy like water.  
Vehicles drove past. The occasional horn beeping and slamming of car doors cutting through the chatter and laughter in the background. A cool light breeze carried the birds’ late afternoon song through the town, whistling and weaving between buildings and trees. A few fluffy picturesque clouds dotted the darkening sky. The horizon-bound sun was just beginning to flood the surrounding green forests with its hazy orange rays.  
Craig blinked, glancing over at his reflection in one of the dirty school windows. Frowning, he examined the muddled figure staring back at him. Same slightly worn blue hoodie. Same blue chullo hat topped with the same ratty yellow puffball. Same perpetually furrowed brows. Same dull, uninterested hazel eyes.  
It was about as ordinary as a day could get.

He looked down at his hands and after a few seconds of contemplation, tentatively raised one to his chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The dull hum of his own pulse thrummed in Craig’s ears. He felt his body sway with every throb of the blood being forced through his veins. Craig took a shuddering breath. He didn’t know why the fact that his heart was still fine and beating surprised him.

That’s when he realized: it wasn’t the world that was ending, it was-  
“-my world…” Craig exhaled softly, hand falling back to his side as he turned away from his reflection, suddenly uncomfortable with the way it silently stared back at him.  
_My world is ending. No, my world already is over. Why? Why can no one else see this?_

He had no physical evidence of the doomsday taking place in his head.

Craig tilted his head up toward the sky, still partially expecting the heavens to come crashing down around him; slightly disappointed when they didn’t. _Is this how Tweek feels all the time?_ He wondered. Craig winced at the pang in his heart, remembering those cerulean eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Craig suddenly felt so tired, like the time he had pulled two all-nighters to finish a 5-page history report and diorama because his partner was “sick”. “Fucking Cartman…” Craig muttered. _This sucks._ His eyes were burning and his vision was blurry. Pushing the image of Tweek’s impossibly blue eyes into the little box in the corner of his mind that was already bursting at the seams, Craig slumped. What little light he had in his eyes began to fade. He let the fog of oblivion that comes with heartbreak engulf his mind.

Still reeling, Craig slowly, painfully made his way home. Every step he took shook him, the aftershocks sending pulses of something that Craig didn’t quite understand through his heart. They didn’t hurt as much as the original blow, but the resulting waves lapped at such fresh, tender wounds, renewing the sting just as Craig thought it was starting to subside.

The trek was over in the blink of an eye, but it also felt like a million years had passed. There were already cobwebs decorating the hole in his heart, yet the walls still seeped a viscous red. His house finally in sight, shutting the blinds in his room, throwing his comforter over his head, and curling up in the dark was the thought monopolizing Craig’s mind. As he cut across the yard his shoes left depressions in the dewy grass, but his legs moved as if it were a tar-laden bog. As a man sighting an oasis in a blistering desert, Craig’s eyes were fixated on the brass handle of his front door. Just as he reached out a leaden arm to turn the knob, a blip of color flashed into his peripheral vision, jolting him out of the automated course he had set toward his bedroom. Craig slowly turned his head. A butterfly landed on the mailbox next to his door, its iridescent blue wings fluttering delicately. Craig’s face twisted into a scowl. The unidentifiable… _thing_ festering in his chest swelled. Trembling, Craig felt his hands clench into fists until his knuckles were white and he felt his nails pierce the skin of his palms. Overwhelmed and confused and so, so alone... Craig let out a strangled cry of frustration and flipped off the butterfly vehemently before stumbling inside, slamming the door behind him.

 

His world had ended. But the birds still sang. His heart still beat. That stupid fucking butterfly still flapped its stupid fucking wings.

  _Craig’s world had ended._

_But the rest of the world kept turning._

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I feel like I should explain a bit where I'm intending the fic to go but I haven't written it yet so I don't wanna spread false information but also a scene like this kinda needs some context or maybe it doesn’t who fucking knows but I think it does if only I knew where to start with this damn thing. It’s just, in the best stories (at least in my opinion) where you get to know the characters and form an emotional connection with them so when they’ve outplayed existence’s constant attempts to fuck us over so they’re shining you shine with them and when they inevitably get wrecked you get wrecked too but it's okay because feeling things is okay and it's how we form bonds with other people and of course there's more to a good story than that but it makes crappy stuff worth it because you learn you're not alone in the world and happier stuff gets happier because you can share it and increase the overall happiness in the world and that’s gotta be a good thing. Either way, I got back into creative writing again because gah do you ever get in the mood where you just want to _feel_ something so damn bad it doesn’t matter if you laugh or cry or both and a damn good book or movie can fill that void. I’ve just been consumed with an overwhelming need to _move_ others like they’ve moved me because I just ended a long relationship with such an emotionally stunted person and people need to fucking feel things like holy shit so here’s some fucking angst and so read it and feel angsty or don’t do what you want  
> ~ ~ ~  
> (if you can’t tell, I feel Tweek on a spiritual level)  
> ~ ~ ~  
> Okay now that’s out of the way…  
> The best I can give ya right now on Craig is that true to character, he has always been a fairly apathetic person. Because of the iron fortress he's been stuffing anything having to deal with emotion into for years, he doesn't even *know* he's scared to form relationships with people. His budding relationship (not necessarily romantic, but them interacting with each other in general) with Tweek is the first genuine human connection he's ever had in his entire life.  
> The fragile beginnings of him acknowledging that he is capable of having feelings (we'll get to the part about accepting that it's okay to have them in the first place later) being put on display and picked apart by 3rd parties - as in the events of tweek x craig - causes him to snap and withdraw not only from Tweek, but everyone. The little world he and Tweek had been creating between the two of them is ending, to Craig it's no longer safe. And once knowing what it feels like to have a safe place, suddenly not having one to fall back on anymore is devastating.
> 
> In short, this bit focuses on him trying (and failing) to acknowledge, process, and accept his feelings. He feels like the world is ending but on the outside, nothing changes so he feels even more isolated and confused. And of course instead of dealing with those emotions in a healthy way he does with them the only way he knows how: he gets angry.


End file.
